


save that heart for me

by weirdohippie (themundaneweirdo)



Series: little darling [5]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Anita Being A Flustered Smitten Mess, Baby Names, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Girl I Don’t Blame You, Guess What Summer Wants To Name Her Baby, It’s Amazing, Not Beta Read, Sisters bonding, Snow, Summer Being A Sunflower, Winter Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 05:17:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16804363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themundaneweirdo/pseuds/weirdohippie
Summary: Love.She knows how that feels.





	save that heart for me

**Author's Note:**

> “On the first day of Christmas, weirdohippie gave to me, a update on her Queen series!”
> 
> Happy 1st of December, and here’s a Christmas themed update!
> 
> Summer is about 8 to 8 1/2 months!

The fireplace is just now beginning to warm the house up, the cold air retreating back to its usual place. The fire casts a glow across the room, and it makes the decorations glow and the Christmas tree shine with all its lights and ornaments. It looks truly magical, and it suits this time of the year. 

Summer has taken the liberty of dressing the house up with red and green, even small hints of gold and white, and from what she’s been told, it looks wonderful. Anita says it looks beautiful, and it brings in the holiday spirit. Her own sister surely wouldn’t lie to her, especially in the delicate state she’s in. 

They’ve been lounging around the living room for the better part of an hour now since the guys are out in town with Freddie and John. Summer is sitting in her favor armchair with her arms wrapped around her belly, and Anita is sitting with her legs crossed on the floor, one hand nursing a hot up of tea, the other holding a book. It’s quiet and calm, you could probably hear Anita swallow if you really listened. 

“Any names?” 

Summer glances at her sister on the floor, notices how fast her eyes bounce around the words on the page. “A few, but not many that Roger agrees on.” 

The older redhead closes her book and rests in on the ground. “Do you have a favorite?” 

“I like Winnie, and maybe Bee for the middle name.” 

“You want to name your child Winnie Bee?” 

Summer sighs as she rubs one hand over her bump, wincing as her baby moves a little. She’s nearing her due date, and her little angel likes to roll around like a bowling ball in her belly. The baby isn’t even born yet and it already takes after Roger. 

The younger redhead nods. “Winnie Bee Taylor. Don’t you think it has the cutest little ring to it?” 

Anita cracks a smile despite herself. “I suppose I shouldn’t have expected anything less from you.” 

They both chuckle at that. Summer has always liked the odd things in life, so why should her child’s name be any different? It just suits. 

“What if it’s a boy?” 

“It’s not a boy, Anita. It’s a girl, I just know it.” 

Anita snorts. “Is it like how Brian just knew that the thing we found in your yard was a diamond and not a hunk of glass?”

Summer changes the subject with a smile. “Speaking of him, how are you two?” 

The older redhead shuts her mouth and blushes, looks down at her now empty tea cup resting on the carpet. If her cheeks weren’t enough to give away her feelings, the twinkle in her eyes and the way her mouth twists into a genuine smile is. She looks away to avoid her sisters knowing eyes, but it’s too late. 

“I knew it. You’re in love with him.”

Anita flushes darker, still smiling. “I am not!”

“Yes, you are! Darling, you blush every time anyone mentions his name.” 

“I wouldn’t say I’m in love,” Anita grins, chewing on her finger tip, “but, Brian makes me happy. I don’t know where I’d be if I didn’t have him.” 

Summer watches her sisters eyes cast down as she thinks, probably about where she is in her relationship with the guitarist. They’ve gotten hot and heavy in the last few months, and Summer wouldn’t doubt it if the two came up married tomorrow. It amazes the younger redhead how quickly her sister has fallen for the tall man, how fast her heart was captivated by him. 

She would’ve never pegged quiet Brian as a good catch for loud Anita. They’re completely opposite of each other, but they seem to make it work. Brian is calm and collective where Anita is bold and scatterbrained, like two pieces of a puzzle out together. 

In some ways, it reminds Summer of herself and Roger. They are opposites, and they also started out hot and heavy. She hopes that Anita doesn’t end up like her, or least not yet. She’s not sure that her sister and Brian are ready for marriage or a baby, nor is she certain she is ready for it. 

It’s strange to Summer how they’ve all came to be, two best friends with two sisters. It’s almost cliche, how perfectly is seems to be, how they match each other. The older and taller sister to the older and taller best friend, the young and wild sister to the equally young and wild best friend. They are, dare she say, two matches made in Heaven.

“Do you think he loves me?” 

Summer glances at her sister on the floor, Anita’s once blushing expression now wondering, even hopeful. She’s looking for an answer, one she wants to hear and wants to believe with all her heart. If the younger redhead is being honest, she looks a little scared, too. 

She tightens her arms around her belly before answering, “I don’t doubt for a single millisecond that Brian loves you.”

Anita smiles easy, and if Summer sees a few tears in her eyes, she doesn’t say anything. She just lets her sister bask in the glow of knowing she’s loved, and probably in love. Lord knows Anita needs it.

Love, Summer thinks as she lets her eyes drop. 

She knows exactly how love feels.

**Author's Note:**

> Winnie Bee is an actual woman that went to high school with my mom. 
> 
> Are you guys liking the series so far? How much more would you like to see from both couples? Do you have a favorite couple? How do you feel about what Summer wants to name her baby?
> 
> Comments are my fuel, so fill me up!
> 
> Peace!


End file.
